


Screw Sun and the Beach, I will take the Cutie!

by ColdSerenity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Surfing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSerenity/pseuds/ColdSerenity
Summary: Len loves winter! Why is he in Costa Rica where it's hot in December!? He hates this, he wants to go home... oooh, cute guy! Nevermind, I'm good!





	Screw Sun and the Beach, I will take the Cutie!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know... I was listening to island music and this happened...

 

 

Len walked into the room and dropped off his bags with a huff. He pouted, the room was hot, with only a ceiling fan to cool it.

_Great!_ He thought sarcastically.

He had been perfectly fine staying in Central. He loved winter, it was his favorite season, and now he was missing it. But ‘oh no’ spending the holidays by yourself was not acceptable to his business partner, Mick.

Len normally spent it with Lisa, but this year she finally married her longtime boyfriend Cisco. They decided to celebrate their first holidays together as a married couple in a cabin… by themselves. Len couldn’t be too mad, he was happy for them, plus he didn’t mind spending the holidays alone.

Unfortunately, Mick found this out and thought that was the worst possible thing. He stormed into Len’s house and started packing his clothes, saying he was coming with him. Mick had planned a surfing trip to Costa Rica. He loved surfing and usually went during every brake they had from work. He told him if he went and didn’t have fun, he would buy him a beer when they got home. But if he did have fun, Len owed him a beer. Without waiting for him to agree, he bought Len a ticket and dragged him to Costa Rica. Now here he was, in a small town he couldn’t even begin to pronounce, and hot!

Mick didn’t like the touristy places, he liked being with the locals, immersing himself in the culture. So of course, that meant he did not get to stay at a 5 star hotel. The place they actually stayed at was right off the beach, and that is pretty much the only positive thing he could say. The rooms were completely separated from one another. They tried to make them look like little huts, but it was more like sheds. He walked in and there was a queen size bed, a bathroom, and a dresser for his clothes… that’s it. There was one large window on the side. Len walked over to open it, maybe some fresh air will help. His breath was taken away. Right in front was the view of the beach, nothing in the way. The waves kept crashing and there was a light breeze coming through. The beach was empty and everything was quiet. It was the most peaceful scene he had ever seen.

_Ok, so maybe not so bad…_

 

Len was sitting on a beach chair, under a large umbrella, sipping on a beer and reading his book. He should be relaxed and happy, but instead he had a scowl on his face. He was hot and bothered and not in the good way!

Mick was laughing and having fun out in the water. He had tried to get Len to come out and learn to surf, but there was no way in hell he was doing that. He couldn’t swim, so water was a ‘no no’ for him.

He sighed and took a sip of his beer. A loud bang made him jump, almost spilling the beer on him. He looked down and saw a volleyball had hit his cooler. He narrowed his eyes at it and looked up to see who the hell had dared to annoyed his already annoyed self.

Up walks a tall guy, bare chested and red board shorts. He was beautiful, and the smile he had was breathtaking.  Now he was hot and bothered… in the good way.

The guy scratched the back of his head, wincing at him, “Sorry man! Guess we hit it harder than we thought.”

“No problem, kid.” _No problem at all…_ He flashed his best smirk.

He grabbed the ball and started walking backwards, smiling shyly, “yeah… guess I will go back now…”

Len did not miss the blush that started to go over all his body. The kid ran back to his friends and they started playing again. Len pulled his book back up, but he was no longer reading. He started watching the cute stranger play volleyball with his friends. He was teamed up with a mocha skinned girl, they seemed pretty close, probably his girlfriend… On the other side was a blonde guy, he didn’t look so bad, but Len’s little cutie was better. Blondie’s partner was a burnet haired girl. She seemed to be the shyest of the group, usually running from the ball rather than trying to hit it. Len was enjoying himself, the Cutie served the ball, stretching his whole body as he hit it, and Len’s mouth watered. He kept intently watching them, unable to keep from staring, until...

“Like the view?” Mick’s voice startling him.

He turned to him and narrowed his eyes, “shut up.” He tried to act like he was going to read his book, but his eyes still wandered to the game.

Mick smirked, “you always did like the skinny pretty ones.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He grabbed his beer and took a sip.

“Come on man, your eyes are practically coming out of their sockets. It’s the red shorts over there, right?”

Len huffed, “yeah… but he is _way_ too young.”

“See… this trip wasn’t so bad.”

“Pretty _views_ … that’s all I can say.”

“Still owe me a beer when we get home,” he laughed.

He rolled his eyes _. Maybe…_

 

 

By late afternoon they went to get something to eat. They went into ‘town’ which was one road with a few stores. They found a restaurant and had their early dinner. The food was incredible, and Len found himself laughing and actually having fun with Mick. Guess this is why they were business partners and best friends. Mick always forced Len out of his comfort zone, knowing he would have fun in the end.

After dinner, they decided to go and replenish the cooler and spend the rest of the night at the beach. They were in line at the small grocery store, ready to buy their beers. Len heard giggling behind him and looked back. Standing there was the mocha and burnet girls from the game.

“You’re the guy from the beach, right? The one we almost hit with our ball?” The mocha girl smiled at him.

“Yeah.” Len answered dryly while Mick huffed a laugh.

“Sorry about that. I’m Iris by the way, and this is Caitlin,” she pointed to the burnet.

“Pleasure, I’m Len and this is Mick.”

“Cool, so… are you guys here in a honeymoon thing or…”

Caitlin turned bright red, “Iris…?” she gritted.

“Shut up!”

Mick and Len stood there for a moment before laughing. “We are not together.” Len finally said.

“Yeah, Len here isn’t my type at all, too prima donna,” Mick wrinkled his nose, teasingly. Len rolled his eyes.

“Really?” her smile grew. She looked down and saw the beer they were holding. “You guys coming to the beach with that?”

“Yeah, figured we would hang out and drink all night.” Mick grinned.

“Great minds think alike, we are here doing the same. You should join us! We are going to have a bonfire and everything.”

“Sure! We love to, right Len!” Len couldn’t really complain, Cutie would be there hopefully. _More pretty views…_

“Awesome!” Iris laughed, “we will be around the same area as this afternoon.”

“Ok, we will be there.” Mick and Len turned back around, their turn to check out.

Len overheard Caitlin whispering, “Barry is going to kill you!”

“Maybe at first, but he will thank me later.”

 

 

Len and Mick walked back out to the beach and saw the bonfire. They started making their way slowly towards it.

“You gonna try to get that kid?”

“Shut up Mick, he is way too young! He’s just nice to look at.”

“Yeah, sure, ‘look’ at…” Mick grinned at him wickedly.

They were pretty close when Iris finally saw them walking up. She stood up, smiling widely.

“Yes! You guys came! Please, come sit down.”

They placed their cooler next to the group’s, letting them know to take whatever they liked, and sat down on the sand. Len’s eyes automatically went to his Cutie, siting right across the fire from him.

“Ok, well you already know me and Caitlin,” Both girls sat on either side of his Cutie. “This is Eddie, my boyfriend,” she pointed to Blondie on her other side. “And lastly this is Barry.” AKA, Cutie. “Guys, this is Len and Mick!”

They all nodded at one another and started their conversations, getting to know each other. As it turned out, they were college students from Central City, where Len and Mick were from. They had one more semester before they were finally out. Len and Mick told them they worked for a security testing company, Rogue Inc. They were normally hired to test the safety of company’s information by breaking into it.

“It’s fun, we get to pretend to be thieves for the most part.” Len smirked.

They continued drinking and talking the night away. Len kept catching Cutie… Barry, eyeing him. It was cute, the kid kept blushing and looking away the second their eyes would meet. Len wasn’t going to lie, he wanted him, badly. He was smart, gorgeous, and even laughed at Len’s puns that he threw in. But the kid was still too young.

_Be good Len… Be good…_

They heard fireworks start to go off. They had the perfect location to be able to watch the show. They all looked up, enjoying the view and hearing the cheering and celebration from the people around them. Len looked back down and caught the kid’s eyes. He stared at him as the flames lit up his face, fireworks completely forgotten. Barry smiled at him as he bit his lip and Len couldn’t help but smirk back.

_Yeah… he was going to be bad…_

 

 

He slammed Barry up against the door of his room. His tongue diving down, trying to take over every inch of his mouth. Barry whined as his hands kept roaming his body. Len’s hands came down and cupped the kiss ass, squeezing and loving the feel.

Barry broke the kiss and moaned. “Len...” he panted.

Len grabbed his keys and opened the door to his room, pulling Barry in. The kid jumped him again once inside, hands roaming his body again. He dipped his head down and started sucking on Len’s neck.

_I shouldn’t be doing this… he is too young…_

Barry’s hands went down and undid his pants in impressive time, reaching in and taking hold of Len’s very hard member, making him groan.

_Never mind… so totally doing this!_

 

 

Len woke up the morning feeling better than he had in months. He opened his eyes to the brightly lit room, he could hear the sounds of the waves in the distance, and there was a wonderful breeze coming in from the window. He had the kid laying on top of him, and when he looked down, he saw he was awake, his chin resting on his chest, smiling at him.

He was beautiful. His cheeks were slightly red from the sun, which made his green eyes stand out even more. Len’s hand came up and touched the bridge of his nose and slid it to the tip, making him scrunch up his face.

Len huffed, “morning.”

“Morning,” he whispered before he leaned down and kissed his chest.

Len couldn’t believe his luck right now. He was in a beautiful place, with a beautiful guy, and the best part, he lived in his city. Screw being too young, if he played his cards right, this kid wasn’t going to be leaving his life anytime soon, never if he had anything to do with it. Len wrapped his hands around him, leaning up and pecking his lips.

Guess he owed Mick a whole case of beer when they got back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed this super short story. I was listening to Pandora and the idea just came to me.   
> I didn't add any smut, but I feel like maybe I needed to... don't know. Let me know if I should!


End file.
